


Day 3-Playing Video Games

by Pastel_Teacups



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim finds an old 20th century gaming console and plugs it in, only to find MarioKart. Chekov and McCoy decide to play one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3-Playing Video Games

"I hate you," Chekov said, pouting as McCoy beat him to the finish line once again. 

"You don't mean that," Bones replied, kissing the boy's cheek as he started another race. 

Chekov continues to play, despite his inward arguments. He hits a box, and shoots it. 

"Son of a bitch!" Leonard says quite loudly, and the other people in the recreation room spare glances at the man on the sofa. Chekov, meanwhile, smiles and passes the doctor up, making quick movements to avoid a shell. McCoy glances down at the boy, who was sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the sofa. He smirks, moving so his arms are around his shoulders and using the remote to block out the boy's vision. 

Chekov frantically tried to look around him, failing. "You diwty cheater!" He says, dropping to his side to peer at the screen. 

"You guys are loud." Kirk says from the tables, where he was sitting with Spock, eating a salad. 

"I'd like to see you play this game without getting competitive." McCoy growled, looking furious. "You did not just blue-shell me." 

"I did." Chekov says, smiling as he finished in first place. McCoy drops to the floor next to him and pulls him into an overly-tight hug. Chekov tries to move, but fails. 

Kirk picked up the forgotten remote and started a game, while Bones picks up his own remote and starts playing again, Chekov still trapped between his arms. 

"You asshole!" Jim yells, swerving rather impressively. Leonard smiles, and kisses Chekov's head.


End file.
